


Anything Could Happen

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Regina enjoys being a bad girl again. A drabble for the prompt "anything could happen."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



Once or twice, Regina had to remind herself she wasn’t really going evil again.

Not that she wanted to hurt anybody, but the exhilaration of the train bearing down on them (until she’d saved them, because she couldn’t let them _die_ ), and the centrifugal force of Cruella pulling donuts in a parking lot in that ridiculous car, and the alcohol singing in her veins, had her missing this feeling that anything could happen.

But by far the best part was ending the evening with needy, searingly good sex with Maleficent. She could get used to being a bad girl again.


End file.
